Much Love
by Gryffinder Gerl
Summary: Rating might change later, Marauders, Ice Queens, you know the deal


SORRY BOUT ERRORS!)  
  
Jennifer Corey: 5'6, brown haired that length's up to her waist, green eyes, slighty freckled, pinkishly-white skinned, smart friendly, devoted, loyal, dedicated, good grades, and pretty.  
  
Emily Henderson: 5'7, blonde haired that length's up to her shoulders, blue eyes, nice complexion, smart friendly, devoted, loyal, dedicated, good grades, very pretty, is hit on way to many times by boys.  
  
Ahria: 5'7, black hair that reaches the bottom of her back, nice hazel eyes, light light brown complexion,smart friendly, devoted, loyal, dedicated, excellent grades, very bueatiful, has Sirius hit on her alot.  
  
(THOUGHT ID ONLY INTRODUCE THE NEW CHARATERS)  
  
Jennifer Corey, Emily Henderson, Ahria Johnson, and Lily Evans sat in the common room doing their homework, hoping not to get interrupted by anyone.  
  
Jennifer: Can someone please pass some ink, I ran out. *peers into her ink bottle*  
  
Ahria: Here ya go *throws a blue ink bottle at her, the top is closed*  
  
Lily: I'm finnally done! Yes! *stands up doing a little dance not noticing that the four marauders had just entered and were staring at her*  
  
Emily: *stands up putting her blonde hair behind her ears* Lily!  
  
Lily: what? *turns to see the boys, her face has embarassment written all over it*  
  
James: happy to see our return?  
  
Lily: you wish, if you must no I just finished my 5 page transfiguration essay.  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* and thats important to do your little dance because?  
  
Lily: i've finished all my work thats why its important.  
  
James: me and Sirius usually celebrate by getting hot dates with bueatiful girls...  
  
Ahria: It's Sirius and I  
  
James: Uh, no actually its Sirius and I  
  
Sirius: No she meant "Sirius and I" not "Sirius and Me" you idiot.  
  
James: *frowns* whatever..  
  
Sirius: *walks over to the girls and pulls out a seat, is followed by Remus, Peter, and James.* Hey bueatiful. *Is talking to Emily* Hi sexy *Is talking to Ahria* Hi lovely *Is talking to Jennifer* Hi bitch *Is talking to Lily*  
  
Lily: I'm not a bitch, I'm the bitch, and that's Ms. Bitch to you. *smiles as her friends 'ooh' in the background*  
  
Sirius: Fiesty aren't we.  
  
Lily: *nodds* or should we say i'm just being bitchy? *grabs her work*  
  
Remus, Peter, James: Hey girls.  
  
Jennifer: Hi.. guys  
  
Ahria: Sexy am I? *she smiles at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: yes...very  
  
Ahria: Uh huh, yeah, right. *ties her hair up*  
  
Emily: Hey guys..  
  
Remus: You lot have been studying all day haven't you?  
  
Jennifer: Yes  
  
Remus: I should of joined you guys  
  
Sirius: Why didn't you? Your one of the girls after all *pats Remus on the back*  
  
Lily: Yes... he's one of us, yeahhhh, but we always knew you looked good in a dress Sirius, so you can join them!  
  
*Laughter*  
  
Sirius: bitch  
  
Lily: Stupid git  
  
Sirius: whatever...  
  
Ahria: can't you both get along?  
  
James: Yeah can't we all be a happy family?  
  
Lily and Sirius: shut up James  
  
James: goodness we are irratated easily today.  
  
Sirius: I'm going to the boys dorm. *heads up*  
  
Remus: Comming. *follows*  
  
James: Bye ladies *follows his friends*  
  
Peter: Bye.. *walks up after them  
  
Lily: I'm going to take a shower.. *walks up into the dorm*  
  
Jennifer: *waits for Lily to head into the girls dorm, sits for five minutes* Okay, lets go..  
  
*Emily, Jennifer, and Ahria stand up and head into the boys dorm*  
  
Sirius: lets guess Lily left for the shower?  
  
Ahria: Uh yeah. *sits down on James bed, not wanting to take a risk sitting on Sirius's*  
  
Sirus: come settle over here sweet heart. *motions her over*  
  
Ahria: and what...catch a disease?  
  
Sirius: *mouth drops open as his friends laugh* I'm not going to put a move on you.  
  
Ahria: Yes of course, other wise that would be a S.T.D...  
  
Sirius: Ahria your oftly hot, but your oftly mean.  
  
Ahria: I'm just kidding, awww poor wittle Siri is hurt... *they laugh, she walks over and sits by him*  
  
*everyone gathers on his bed*  
  
Sirius: Lets play the usual... truth or dare..  
  
Ahria: whatever...  
  
Emily: Okay, but Lily is going to join after okay?  
  
Sirius: why?  
  
Jennifer: she does or we are not playing  
  
James: fine with me.  
  
Ahria: Okay I'll start.. Siri truth or dare?  
  
Sirius: truth  
  
Ahria: Okay.. whats the most pleasurable thing you've ever done, or gotten done to you.  
  
Sirius: the night you sucked my dick. *the boys roared with laughter*, *the girls sighed and rolled their eyes*  
  
Ahria: when was that, in a dream?  
  
Sirius: nah.. okay.. uh lets see um.. James  
  
James: dare...  
  
Sirius: open the shower curtain to Lily's bathroom and then reach in and kiss her, wet body and all...  
  
James: fine with me!  
  
Emily: No you guys it's not right..  
  
James: Who cares.. *runs out of the room and into Lily's dorm and opens the bathroom door*  
  
Lily: Emily that you?  
  
James: *pulls back the shower curtain*  
  
Lily: *gasps, standing their naked*  
  
James: *grins foolishly, reaches in too kiss her but she slaps him across the face leaving a red mark on him not to mention soap*  
  
Lily: what the fuck are you doing?  
  
James: nothing..uh bye.. *runs back to the boys dorm quickly* Hide me! *dives under Sirius's covers*  
  
Lily: *comes running out with a towel her hair soaked* JAMES IM GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU!!!  
  
*their friends are practically crying with laughter*  
  
James: *throws off the covers* Please don't I just wanted too see you... well you know  
  
Lily: *sitting on him, throwing slaps at him*  
  
James: oddly I'm enjoying this  
  
Lily: Ohh god *slids off of him* I can't take this anymore.. *runs out of the room back to the girls dorm*  
  
Emily: men...  
  
Ahria: men...  
  
Jennifer: .... men...  
  
Sirius: women..  
  
James: my uh turn.. Ahria  
  
Ahria: uh dare  
  
James: I dare ya to kiss Sirius..  
  
Ahria: what type of kiss?  
  
James: french.. but you can't stop untill two minutes are up  
  
Ahria: *rolls her eyes* *kisses Sirius*  
  
Sirius: *winks at James, kissing her back*  
  
Ahria: *can barely breathe* *stops after two minutes*  
  
Sirius: my god...  
  
Ahria: what? *catches air*  
  
Sirius: You are the best kisser I have ever met, dang, out of all those girls tooo...  
  
Ahria: I'll take that as a compliment I guess... 


End file.
